The Pout
by navycorpsman
Summary: Ray has a certain way with the ladies...his pout. Has turned into REELA Fic. Is complete for now. But the story has taken on its own life...may be continued!
1. The Pout

Neela leaned her head against the back of the staff lounge couch. _That POUT!_ She screamed in her head. _All he needs to do to get me…to get ANY of us women…to do ANYTHING is give us that pout!_ She threw a styrofoam cup at the wall in frustration. She _didn't_ want to take his shift, but he gave her that pout and she was helpless. Ray Barnett had a way of making women do what he wanted and he didn't have to try very hard at it either.

Abby came in and looked at her. "Got you with his pout, did he?" She poured herself and Neela a cup of coffee and sat next to her former roommate. "What did he get you to do now?"

Neela took the cup of coffee. "Thanks." She took a sip. "He got me to cover his shift on Saturday so that he could get to his gig."

Abby laughed. "Nice to know he looks at this as a real job." She saw the look on Neela's face. "I'm sorry, Neela. Working a double on Saturday is going to be tough. At least Ray'll be happy."

Neela shot her a look. "How does he do it, Abby? How does he get us to do what he wants?"

Abby shrugged. "I don't know. He's cute and quirky and he is charming. Plus, that pout." She nudged Neela in fun. "I couldn't have resisted the pout either, so I'm not saying anything." Abby leaned back and thought a few weeks earlier when she succumbed to the power of the pout. Ray had a flight to catch and if he didn't leave right then, he'd miss his flight. Abby, at first refused, but Ray put on his soft puppy eyes and that pout, she knew she was covering the last three hours of his shift. "Damn that pout."

"Tell me about it. I have to live with it." Neela jokingly nudged Abby back.

"Don't envy you that." Abby smiled.

Sam opened the door. "Multiple GSW on the way!" She shut the door behind her.

Abby sighed. "Well, what do you say we get back to it?" She and Neela hesitantly stood up.

Ray came in the lounge. "Ah, good. Neela, I need to speak to you."

"Not now. There's a multiple GSW coming and…Don't give me that pout, Ray!" Neela threw her hands in the air.

"What pout?" Ray seemed oblivious.

Abby turned around and poked her head in. "The pout you always give us women when you want us to do something for you."

Still oblivious, Ray looked at Abby. "I don't pout." He looked at Neela. "I don't pout."

"Then what are you doing right now?" Abby crossed her arms.

"Defending my lack of a pout." Ray pouted.

"There it is!" Abby looked back. "Neela, GSW. Let's go!"

Neela looked up at Ray. "Sorry. Got to get to this." She rushed past him.

Ray looked at the vacant lounge. "Gee, Neela. I was wondering what you wanted for dinner tonight."


	2. Reistance Is Futile

Ray popped open a beer and turned on the stereo. He usually blared rock music after work, but tonight, he put on some jazz. He sat down on the couch, just as Neela came in. "So, how's the GSW's?"

Neela placed her bag on the table and took off her sweater. "They'll survive. It wasn't as bad as it looked. Very superficial wounds." She heard Louis Armstrong in the background. "Jazz? Ray Barnett listening to jazz?" She smiled.

Ray sipped his beer. "Yeah. Jazz can be soothing, you know, Neela. I don't always have to have rock music to relax." Ray stood up and took out something from the microwave. "I'd have gotten you something, but I didn't know what you wanted for dinner, so, I just got me something. Sorry." He said as Neela looked at him.

"Why didn't you ask me before you left?" Neela asked, exasperated.

"Everytime I went to ask you, you were with some trauma and then when I did manage to corner you, you and Abby started talking about my pout." He sat on the couch and dug into some macaroni and cheese. He held a forkful up to Neela. "Want some?"

Neela groaned and went back to her room. She paced back and forth in front of her vanity mirror. She had reached her point with Ray. _That's it. I'm telling him to sod off. I can find my own place and not have to deal with that pout._ She stopped in front of her mirror and looked at her reflection. "Oh, who am I kidding?" She sat on the vanity seat. "There is something irresistible about Ray and that pout. That pout is really rather kind of sexy."

"Thank you." Ray's voice caused her jumped. He noticed her glare. "Sorry. Your door was open and I heard you talking and, well, me being nosy and all, I had to…"

"GO AWAY!" She yelled as she slammed the door. She leaned against it, her cheeks flushed. _There'll be no containing THAT ego after this!_ She thought as she hung her head. _He'll NEVER let me live this down now._

* * *

"Abby!" Ray ran to catch up with her.

"What is it, Ray?" Abby sighed.

"I've a favor to ask." He walked beside her.

"No, Ray. No favors." Abby refused. _I'm going to resist…I'm going to resist…_She looked up at him. "No…" She saw the pout. "STOP THAT!"

"Stop what?" He asked.

Abby stopped and faced him. "Do you do this on purpose or have you always had the ability to make women do what you want by pouting?"

"I'm not pouting, Abby." Ray defended.

"You're pouting, Ray. I feel my knees and my heart softening, that means you're pouting."

"Abby…"

"Oh, alright, Ray. Whatever it is, alright." Abby gave in.

"Great. You will rob that bank for me then?" Ray looked serious. "OUCH!" He yelped as Abby hit him. "I was just kidding." He rubbed his shoulder. "I just wanted to know what to get Neela for being so nice and covering my shift."

Abby just stared at him. "That's it? No getting me to cover shifts or take a patient or sneak some medicine for you?"

"No." He hesitantly responded. "Is that what you thought I was…"

"Abby!" Luka ran out. "We need you now in Trauma 2!"

"Coming, Luka!" She yelled. "Give me time. I'll think of something for you." She ran inside.

Ray stood there, bewildered. _Wow. If my pout, if I have a pout, really works that easily, why the hell didn't I use it as a kid?_


	3. Denial Is To Be Expected

Neela sat in the staff lounge drinking coffee when Ray came in. "Now what?"

"Do I always have to be up to something or am I actually able to get coffee without getting the fifth degree?" Ray poured himself a cup and sat next to Neela. "Actually, though, there is something."

Neela sighed. "I am not covering…" She became quiet when Ray put a small box in front of her. "What's this?"

"Open it and find out." Ray sipped his coffee.

Neela looked at Ray and opened the small box. "How did you know I wanted these earrings?"

"A little bird told me." Ray grinned.

"Thank you!" She smiled.

"No, thank you. I know covering my shift on Saturday is not what you wanted, so I wanted to make it up to you in whatever way I could. This gig is important and I couldn't back out. So, this is my way of thanking you." He smiled.

_Well, Ray Barnett has a soft side._ Neela thought as she smiled back at him. "I know."

"Ray! Neela! Multiple GSW's. ETA five minutes." Abby poked her head in.

* * *

Ray was looking at the young man. "So, where does it hurt?" 

The young man was defiant. "Bite me."

"I'm a doctor, not a vampire, so there'll be no biting, but I know someone who'll be more than happy to oblige." Ray smiled down at the young man's little sister.

"I'm not letting you do anything to me." The young man was still defiant.

Ray looked at him. "You're eight years old. I don't think you have much choice in the matter. Now, hold your head still and I'll…OUCH!" Ray snatched his hand back after the kid bit him. There were times that he wondered why he ever wanted to be a doctor, much less a doctor in the emergency room. He glared at the mother, who seemed to not notice or care that her son just bit him. "Fine." Ray threw his gloves on the floor. "Go home. Get tetanus. Get really sick and then come see me. Oh, wait. By then it may be too late. We may have to call a funeral director for you because there'll be nothing we can do about it." He stood up and turned to leave.

As Ray opened the door, the little boy cried. "I don't wanna get tetmus! I don't wanna get really sick!"

Ray smiled quickly before turning around and facing him. "We can ensure right now that you won't get tetanus and die."

The kid wiped some tears. "How?"

"Let me take care of that boo-boo you have on your head." Ray put on another pair of gloves. "Think you could let me?"

The little boy nodded. "Just don't let me get tetmus."

Ray smiled. "I won't let you get tetanus."

Neela stood at the door and smiled. E_ven his pout works on kids._ Ray may have often tried to get patients out the door faster than the speed of light, but he had a way of getting the patients to do what he felt was best for them. _I wonder if he does look at this as something he does part time while waiting for his music career to take off. Because if he does, he doesn't show that he does._

"There you go!" Ray snapped his gloves. "All done."

"Now I won't get tetmus?" The little boy looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"No. Now you won't get tetanus. However, come see me in a week and we'll get those stitches out, kay, buddy?"

The little boy smiled and gave Ray a high five. "Okay!"

Ray gave his mom a sheet of paper. "Here's an antibiotic I'm prescribing. He needs to take them all."

"Thanks, Doctor."

"No problem." Ray smiled. He turned around and saw Neela at the door. "Hi there."

"Hello. Look, listen. Those two GSW's are a result from the two last night."

"Gang?"

"Good job, Sherlock. I was wondering if you might be able to figure that out." Neela grinned.

"Bite me."

"'I'm a doctor, not a vampire.'" She quoted Ray.

Ray smiled. "Yeah, but you know you want to bite me." He brushed past her, leaving her with a perplexed look on her face.

* * *

Neela was looking over her chart when Ray approached her. "Is this a good time to ask what you want for dinner?" He adjusted his pack.

"I'm not hungry." Neela absently responded.

"You have to eat. You've eaten nothing all day."

"Ray, that's my business."

"No, not when I'm the one that will have to take care of you."

She looked at him. "Stop your puppy dog eyed pout."

Ray held his hands up and looked around. "I'm not pouting! I don't pout!"

"No, you just do this." Sam, who was listening, showed Ray how he looked. "You know that no matter what we're doing, or how busy we are, or whatever, you know that pout will always work."

"I DON'T HAVE A POUT!" Ray raised his voice.

"You have a pout." Clemente chimed in. "It works on everyone. I think I've been suckered once or twice by you and I'm a hard guy to sucker."

Ray sighed, exasperated. "I don't pout."

"Sure you do." Pratt smiled. "That was a perfect imitation, by the way, Sam."

"Thank you." Sam smiled.

"Fine. Whatever." Ray adjusted his pack again and left.

"Ray!" He heard Neela shouting behind him.

"What?" He didn't turn around to face her.

"How about some macaroni and cheese for dinner?"


	4. A Fair Trade?

Silence seemed to be the order of dinner as Ray and Neela sat in the dimly lit living room, watching a repeat of the late night news. She looked at him and wondered about what made him tick and when he learned how to manipulate women. "Ray?" She asked quietly.

"What is it, Neela?" Ray spoke with his mouth full.

"Who taught you how to charm people?"

Ray nearly choked as he swallowed. "Charm people? Like a 'people charmer'? Is that like a snake charmer? Can I get you to shimmy out of a wicker basket?" He smiled at Neela, who seemed unimpressed at his attempt at a joke. He coughed. "I don't…"

"But you do. I've seen Clemente do something for you because you gave some sort of lame excuse or something and then there's Abby and me covering shifts and…"

"Okay! Okay! I forfeit!" Ray held his hands up in surrender. "I don't charm people, though, Neela."

"Whatever you say, Ray." She smiled.

* * *

"You think you can hold still for just a moment, Mrs. Johnston?" Ray looked at the elderly woman sitting on the bed in front of him.

"I don't need any care. I just took a fall. I'm fine, young man." The elderly woman seemed to be as defiant as the little boy he had helped just yesterday.

"Mrs. Johnston, you fell down stairs and, as a woman in her seventies, you should be checked for a broken hip or any broken bones."

"I told you I'm fine, young man."

Ray sighed. _Well, Abby and Neela say this pout works. How about we give it a try?_ He looked up at the elderly lady and put on his best pout. "Mrs. Johns…"

"Your pout won't work on me, young man."

"Thank you! I _KNEW_ I didn't pout." Ray tried not to do a victory dance there.

"Don't you put words in my mouth, young man." She shook a reprimanding finger at him. "I simply said it won't work on me."

"Geesh. Sorry, Mrs. Johnston. But, what will work?" Ray raised his hands in exasperation.

The totally underdressed lady looked at him and smiled a near toothless smile. "A kiss."

Ray did a double take. "A wha…a what?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me. I said a kiss."

Ray shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Johnston. I can't kiss you. Hospital policy states…"

"Hang the policy. No kiss; no x-rays." She crossed her arms.

Ray looked around, hoping that someone, preferably Morris, would step in and rescue him from this. "I can't kiss you, Mrs. Johnston, but I need you to get the x-rays done. I'm really concerned for your health."

"No kiss. NO X-RAYS!" She repeated.

"I can't…what are you doing?" He asked as the older woman stood up.

"I'm checking myself out. Since there's no need for x-rays."

Ray looked around and quickly kissed her cheek. "There. Ready to go get some x-rays now?"

"Hardly. You call _THAT_ a kiss?" The older woman looked at him. "No wonder the young ladies aren't beating down your front door." She looked at him. "Look, son. I'm seventy-seven years old. I'm not getting any action from men _my_ age, much less a tasty piece of meat like you. So when I say I want a kiss, I mean I _WANT_ a kiss." With that, she pulled Ray to her and placed her lips solidly against his. A couple seconds later, she stepped out and looked at Pratt. "I'm ready for my x-rays, Mr. DeMille."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Johnston. Sam will wheel you up." He pointed over to Sam.

"Thank you, sonny." The lady sat down in a wheel chair. She smiled at Ray. "I'll be sure to see _YOU_ again, should I ever fall again." She winked at him.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Johnston." As soon as the lady was turned around and couldn't see, Ray furiously started wiping his lips. "I need alcohol."

Pratt looked at him. "What happened?"

Ray glared. "I don't want to discuss it." He crossed the street for a strong cup of coffee.


	5. Does It Ever Go Away?

Ray sat in the dark of his room, trying to get the taste of Mrs. Johnston's kiss off his lips. He heard Neela open his door. "What do you want?" He slurred.

"You're apparently drunk." She leaned in the doorway, arms crossed in front of her.

"You're apparently observant." He snapped back. Seeing the look on Neela's face, he explained. "You'd be drunk too if some nasty old man placed a big wet kiss on you." He tried to stand, but fell over.

"Oh, God, Ray. I hope you didn't get drunk until you got home." She helped him on to his bed. She picked up an empty bottle of Jack Daniels at his bedside. "Ah, you and your good friend, I take it." Neela had never seen Ray this drunk before and she half worried. "Seriously, Ray. What happened?"

"I told you! Mrs. Johnston wouldn't get any x-rays unless I kissed her, right? So, I gave her a kiss on the cheek, but that wasn't what she wanted. NO! She gave me a big nasty kiss. I can't seem to get that taste off my lips!" He started ferociously wiping his lips. Neela couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny!" He snapped.

"Of course not." Neela covered her smile with her hand. She sat on the edge of his bed. "Wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? A drunk, nearly naked, toothless horny woman kissed me, Neela. What else is there to talk about?" He took another sip from the glass in his hand.

"But, you got her to agree to x-rays." She consoled.

"Yeah, just how I want to get every drunk, nearly naked, toothless horny women to get x-rays." He leaned his head back on his pillow. "I'm going to have nightmares about it!"

Neela wanted to laugh, but she didn't. "I'm sure in time the nightmares will go away. But, fortunately for you, you have tomorrow off, so you'll have plenty of time to sleep your hang over off." She stood up and noticed Ray was sound asleep. She tucked him. "However, I now have blackmail on you." She smiled and quietly left him to sleep.

* * *

Ray couldn't believe it. "What's she doing here?" He whispered to Morris.

Morris looked over. "She took another spill down the stairs and she refuses to see any other doctor."

"Tell her I'm with another patient." Ray ran into the lounge.

"Something wrong, Ray?" Abby's voice scared him.

"Well, I needed coffee." He absently poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Mrs. Johnston's back." Abby sang.

Ray slammed the cup down. "What did Neela tell you?"

Abby played innocent. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Abby."

"Okay. She told me how you got her to get the x-rays." Abby looked at the pained look on Ray's face. "Sorry. Didn't realise it was such a sore subject."

Ray wanted to strangle Neela, but somehow he found it impossible to angry at his roommate. "It's okay, Abby. You didn't know."

Neela came in. "Ray, I was looking for you."

"What?"

"Mrs. Johnst…"

"I know. She won't see anyone else." Ray took a swig of coffee.

"Well, she just collapsed in the waiting room."

* * *

Ray sat over the bed, charting Mrs. Johnston's vitals. Everything seemed okay, but he still wiped his mouth. It seemed no matter what he did, he couldn't rid himself of that kiss. Inadvertently, he shivered.

"Something wrong?" Clemente asked.

"No." Ray turned around. "You think you can handle Mrs. Johnston? I have another patient that needs me."

"I can't, Ray." Clemente started to argue.

Ray handed Clemente the chart. "Thanks man. You're a life saver!"

Clemente looked at the closed door. "Sure, man. Anything to help you out." He sighed.


	6. Again?

Clemente slammed Mrs. Johnston's chart on the Admit desk in front of Ray. "She's your patient, Barnett. You should take care of her."

Ray sighed heavily. "I can't, Clemente."

"Don't try it, pal. You're taking care of your patients." Clemente walked off.

Ray followed him. "You don't understand. I can't take care of her." He was nervous and kept his voice low. "I just can't."

Clemente stopped in front of Exam 3 and faced Ray. "She's your patient; your responsibility. Take care of her."

Ray sighed. _As long as she doesn't try to rape me._ He thought as he made his way back to the desk. "What are you smiling at, Neela?" He snapped.

"Nothing." She smirked. "I hope you and Mrs. Johnston will get along. She's a _HARD_ patient to get along with." Neela and Abby laughed as they headed off to check on their patients.

"DAMNIT!" Ray yelled. He angrily grabbed the chart and headed to see Mrs. Johnston. To his dismay, she was awake. _Shit._ "Welcome back, Mrs. Johnston." He tried to avoid looking at her, but noticed that she had the hospital gown on backwards and had moved just right so that her bare breasts were visible. Ray shivered. "You've got the gown on backwards, Mrs. Johnston." He noted.

"Do I?" She tried to play sexy, but in Ray's eyes, she failed miserably. "I told you I'd see you if I fell again and I fell again."

"That's twice in as many days, Mrs. Johnston." He put his stethoscope against her chest. "Breathe for me." She followed suit. "Mrs. Johnston, have you been drinking?" He could smell alcohol on her breath.

"A couple beers." She smiled up at him. "Boy, you get prettier and prettier everytime I see you."

"You've only seen me twice, Mrs. Johnston." Ray was matter of fact.

"Have you ever had sex in a hospital bed with an older woman?" She traced her hand up his thigh.

Ray jumped back. "Mrs. Johnston, please stop."

"So, have you?" She insisted.

"No, and I don't want to either." Ray felt his lunch nearing the top of his throat and gagged at the thought of Mrs. Johnston naked.

"Why not? We are more experience…"

"You sound fine, Mrs. Johnston. I'll write you up a prescription and get you out of here and on your way home." Ray turned around and felt her hand slap his ass. "Mrs. Johnston, will you stop?"

"Do I bother you?" She stood up and the gown fell off.

"In more ways than you will ever know." Ray handed her a sheet of paper. "I'll have Dr. Clemente come back and discuss this with you." Ray tried his hardest to walk out of there, but his body told him to run and run he did. He slapped the chart on the Admin desk and ran to the Jumbomart for some gum, some alcohol and some cigarettes. He didn't smoke, but he needed something to calm him down.

"You alright?" Abby's voice behind him caused him to jump.

"Shit, Abby. Give me some warning you're behind me."

Abby looked up at him and pouted. "Sorry."

Ray smiled. "It's alright." He put his arm around her shoulder. "So, have _you_ ever had sex in a hospital bed?"

Abby slapped his chest. "That's a rather uncouth question, Ray."

"Sorry." He looked down at her. "No uncouthness meant."

"How's Mrs. Johnston?" Abby sipped a Coke.

"Horny, as she was yesterday." Ray sighed. "She asked if I had sex in a hospital bed with an older woman and she stood up, letting her gown fall to the floor." Despite the weather, Ray uncontrollably shivered.

Abby tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry, Ray."

Ray looked at Abby. "Right you're sorry. You're going to tell Neela and the two of you will use this against me when you think the time's right."

"See? And you said you didn't know us." Abby laughed as she managed to jump away from Ray's playful slap.

* * *

"You're joking!" Neela tried to get her breath as Abby told her what Ray had said. "This is too good, Abby. We are so going to be able to get him good."

"He knows it too. He mentioned that too." Abby wiped tears from her eyes.

"What are ya'll talking about?" Sam entered the Staff lounge.

"Ray." Neela patted the seat next to her. "This is really good! Gets for ALL those times he's gotten us with his pout."

Sam listened as Neela spilled the story. She laughed. "That's too good! So, when do we use it on him?"

"Next time he works that pout." Abby said.

The three of them smiled as Ray made his way in the Lounge for some coffee. "Can I help you ladies?"

Sam couldn't resist. "No, but you can help Mrs. Johnston."

Ray slammed the mug down on the counter so hard that it broke, cutting his hand. He said nothing but glared at the ladies. He walked out.

Neela looked at the other two and followed him. 'Ray!"

"What? You want to laugh at something else at my expense?" He snapped as he faced Neela.

Clemente, Morris, Pratt, and Jerry just stared at the two of them.

"You've cut your hand."

"Big fucking deal." Ray snapped and grabbed a chart. He made his way to the waiting area. "Alderman." He sighed as a guy stood up. "Let's see what we can do for you." He led the man to Exam 1. "What seems to be the problem?"

The guy looked at Ray. "You're bleeding, Doc."

"Shit." Ray stood up. "I'll get another doctor to take care of you." He walked out. "Clemente, could you take care of Mr. Alderman while I get my hand taken care of?"

Clemente sighed. "As long as he doesn't try to kiss me." A laugh escaped his lips and he noticed Ray glaring. "Hey, man. It's what you get for all the times you've pouted at us." Clemente took the chart and went in to see about Mr. Alderman.

"I don't see how." Ray mumbled.

Abby came over to him. "Come on. Let me look at your hand."

Ray snatched his hand back. "Sorry, Abby. But I'll have Neela look at it because I've got a few words to say to her." Neela swallowed hard and looked at Ray, who was pouting at her.


	7. Payback's A Bitch

Neela looked at Ray. "Fine. Let me get a suture kit and I'll meet you in Exam 4."

Ray nodded. When he entered the Exam room, he grabbed a hospital gown. He looked up at Neela. "It's not funny, Neela."

Neela took out a needle. "Never said it was."

"Really? Is that why you and Abby and Sam were laughing in the lounge?"

Neela looked at Ray. "Well, there is some humor in it, Ray. Even _you_ have to admit that."

Ray smiled. "Right. Humor." He reached to his left and whipped open the hospital gown. "Listen, Neela. If I'm going to see one of these fall off a naked woman, I'd rather she be young and beautiful. OUCH! That's my hand!"

Neela pulled the needle out. "Sorry."

"Just watch it, okay? I do need this hand to play guitar."

Sam came in. "Need any help?"

"I've got it. Thanks, Sam." Neela replied. "Next time, Ray, don't slam a mug down so hard you break it in your hand."

"Next time, don't say anything you know will make me get you back." He looked at her. Neela wanted to say something, but his eyes were angrier than she had ever seen them. "And, I will get you back." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You can count on it."

* * *

The next couple of days, Neela looked over her shoulder, waiting for Ray to get her back. "Shit!" She screamed as Pratt slammed a chart down. "Don't _ever_ do that again, Pratt."

"What? All I did was place this chart down."

"You slammed it." Neela argued.

"Whatever." Pratt sighed. "Anyone seen Ray? He was supposed to be here a half hour ago." He looked at Neela.

"Don't ask me." Neela picked up a chart.

"Sure. Don't ask his _ROOMMATE_!" Pratt yelled at her. "AH! Barnett!" He quipped as Ray strolled in the door. "Where you been, man?"

Ray looked over at Neela and grinned. "I overslept. Sorry, man."

Neela looked around nervously. _He's going to get me today. I just know it!_ She thought as she made her way to Exam 1. "Let's see here. Mrs. Johns…oh, bloody hell." She looked at the elderly lady sitting on the bed.

"Where's the hot doc?" She frowned at Neela.

"Who? Luka?"

"No, honey. The one that treated me the other day." She rolled her eyes at Neela.

"Right. Dr. Barnett. He's just come in. Let me get him for you." Neela smiled, knowing Ray couldn't get her back if Mrs. Johnston had him occupied. "Ray. Your favorite patient's here." She sang. She made her way to the Admin Desk. "Ray?" She looked around and couldn't find him. "Luka, have you seen Ray?"

Luka hid a grin. "I haven't."

"Abby?"

"Sorry, Neela."

"Pratt?"

"Nah."

"He was just here. I saw him and heard him say he overslept." Neela looked around. "He's got to be here." She started walking around the ER. "Ray!" She checked the exam and trauma rooms, but couldn't find him. "RAY!" She looked in the Staff Lounge.

Clemente heard her yelling. "What's wrong, Neela?"

"Ray's gone." There was a franticness in her voice. "I heard him come in and now he's gone." She put her hand to her head. "Oh, God! I'm losing it, Clemente. Maybe I'm so afraid of Ray's revenge, that I…"

Jerry popped around the corner. "Neela, there's a patient here for you."

"Not now, Jerry. I need to find Ray."

"Ray's in the men's room." Jerry laughed.

"Well, Mrs. Johnston's here again, asking for him." Neela handed Jerry the chart. "When he decides to bless the ER with his presence again, please let him know she's waiting." Neela walked to the desk. "So, Jerry, where's this patient asking for me?"

Jerry handed her a chart. "His name's Danesh."

"Thanks, Jerry."

"Welcome, Neela." Jerry smiled.

"Mr. Danesh?" Neela sighed a heavy sigh when she saw an elderly man stand up. "Right this way, Mr. Danesh." She led him to Exam 3. "So, Mr. Danesh, what seems to be the problem?"

"I cut my hand." He slurred. "I don't know how I managed to."

"Right. Let's see what we can do." She turned around to get a suture kit and felt a pinch on her ass. "Mr. Danesh!"

"That's a nice ass you have." He grinned a gap-toothed grin at her. "Wonder if the rest of you is just as nice." He stood up and cornered Neela. His hands traced her face. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "What a tasty morsel you be."

"Mr. Danesh, I object to this." Neela tried to move past him, but he grabbed her shoulders. "Mr. Danesh, this is against policy."

"Fuck the policy." He pulled her close and kissed her.

Clemente entered the room. "HEY!" He yelled and pulled the drunk man off Neela. "GET OUT!" He punched the man in the jaw and threw him out. "Next time you need a doctor, don't come here!"

"FUCK YOU!" The drunk man yelled as he left.

"Neela, you okay?" He reached out to the crying young lady. "It's okay. We'll get him."

"I want to go home." Neela cried.

"Go. Gather your composure. But, your shift starts tomorrow at three, so be here, okay?" Clemente stroked her hair.

Neela went to the desk and put the chart down and left.

* * *

Ray found the apartment dark, except for a dim light from Neela's room. "Neela?" He quietly opened her door. "Neela?" He saw her spread out on her bed. "Hey." He whispered as he sat on the edge. "You okay?"

A nearly drunk Neela looked at Ray. "God, Ray. I'm sorry. You're right. It's not funny."

Ray softly stroked her hair. "What happened?"

She dug her face in his chest and cried. "Mr. Danesh! He kiss…kiss…kissed me!"

Ray smothered a smile. "I'm sorry, Neela."

"What for?" She looked up at him.

"That you had to endure that."

"I don't know what he would have done if Clemente hadn't come in."

Ray rubbed his jaw. "Clemente?"

"Yeah. He threw the guy out." Neela sobbed hard into Ray's chest. "When I heard the door open, I was hoping it was you, but you weren't there."

"No, I had a patient on the fourth floor to go see. I wish I had been there." Ray hid his smirk. _Payback's a bitch, ain't it, Neela? H_e thought as he held her.


	8. Ray And Sam?

Neela looked up at Ray. "Jerry said you were in the men's room."

"Last he saw me, yeah." Ray wiped a tear. "I told Luka I was going to see my patient." Ray thought a moment. "I'm sure I told Luka."

"Luka said he didn't see you." Neela was now aware something was up.

"Maybe I didn't tell him. Maybe it was Morris." Neela slapped his face. "What was that for?"

"IT WASN'T FUNNY, RAY!" Neela yelled.

"No, it's not, is it, Neela?" Ray stood up.

"GET OUT!" She continued to yell. "GET OUT!" She tried to stand up, but fell, hitting her head on the vanity. "Shit!"

"Let me look at that."

"Don't touch me, _Mr. Danesh_!"

"Excuse me?" Ray looked back at her.

"I know. Well, now, I do." Neela wiped some blood off her forehead.

"I had to get you to realise it's not funny."

"You kissed me."

"Like you haven't been kissed before." Ray huffed.

"Please. It wasn't that great of a kiss." She looked up at him and saw him pouting. "Don't start with that pout."

"What pout?" Ray uncrossed his arms.

"That pout that could get me to do anything." Neela stood up straight, with a little help from her vanity. "I'm serious, Ray. It wasn't that good of a kiss."

"I wasn't trying to be a good kisser."

"Well, you succeeded at that." Neela scoffed.

Ray turned to go, but changed his mind. He pulled Neela close and kissed her. She felt her knees go weak and her heart race. He pulled away and walked out, leaving Neela gasping for breath.

* * *

Abby looked at Neela. "You okay? We heard about what happened yesterday."

"I'm bloody fine. Ray, on the other hand…" She looked up and saw Ray in front of her.

"It's a bitch, ain't it?" He smiled.

"Hey man!" Clemente looked at Ray. "What happened to your jaw?"

"Bar fight." Ray lied. "Some guy was hitting on this lady and well, me being a gentleman and all." He looked at Neela.

"You gotta stop defending women you don't know, Ray." Morris interjected. "I mean, what happens if she's like underage or something."

"Even more a reason to protect her." He looked at the charts. "What the hell? Doesn't Mrs. Johnston have a life?"

Neela grabbed the chart. "I'll tell her you're sick."

Ray took the chart back. "Nah. I think I'll get it." He entered in Exam 2. "Mrs. Johnston. What happened now?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see my doctor." The lady smiled a toothless smile.

Ray tried to smile back, but he knew his smile looked fake. He sat on the stool across from Mrs. Johnston. "Mrs. Johnston, you have to stop this. I have other patients here who need me and my time. I'll be more than happy to see you if you're really sick, but I can't waste time treating someone who isn't."

"What? You don't love me?"

"You're old enough to be my grandma. Besides, I love someone else."

"Who?" The lady demanded.

"Why, I love…" He looked around and Sam entered. "Sam."

"What?" She tried to shrug his arm off her shoulders.

Ray held a fake smile and whispered in Sam's ear. "Just play along and I won't let anyone know about…"

Sam smiled. "Why, yes, Mrs. Johnston. I thought you knew." She put her arms around Ray's waist.

"You little tart. Stealing my man like that!" Mrs. Johnston pushed Sam.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Ray yelled. "Stop it." He sat Mrs. Johnston back down on the bed. "This is…" He threw his hands up in the air and left.

Luka looked at Ray. "What was that about?"

"I'd like to know as well." Sam interjected.

Ray sighed. "I have to get rid of her somehow." He put his face in his hands. He looked up. "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't know what else to do."

Neela looked at him. _There's that pout. And for once, he's not using it to get anyone to do anything._ She put her hands to her lips, remembering how his kiss left her weak the previous night. She grabbed the chart and headed into Exam 2. "Mrs. Johnston. Nice to see you again."

"Shove it, sweetheart. I want Dr. Barnett looking after me." The woman snapped at Neela.

"Right. But, you see, Dr. Barnett's beginning to believe you're stalking him." Neela smirked.

The elderly lady coughed. "I think I caught something. I fell down a couple days ago and I collapsed while I was in here too." Mrs. Johnston was defiant.

Neela looked disinterested at the lady. "I see that and, according to Dr. Barnett's notes, you were perfectly fine. Nothing of consequence. I'm afraid we can't keep you here." Neela began to understand why Ray was sometimes the "Dispo Doc". There were times it was just easier to get rid of the patients you thought were faking or were there just for company. _This lady apparently is lonely and needs company, but she's not getting her claws into Ray._ Neela suddenly gasped. Why did she suddenly care about who dug their claws into Ray? _That kiss last night wasn't that breathtaking, was it?_ She thought.

The gray haired lady looked at Neela. "I'm sick, lady. Get Dr. Barnett here to take care of me now." She was demanding.

Neela looked at Mrs. Johnston and out towards Ray, who seemed oblivious to the confrontation in Exam 2. "I'll be right back, Mrs. Johnston." Neela stood up and walked out. "She's not going anywhere, Ray. At least not until you look at her."

Ray pouted. He knew he was pouting. "I don't know what else to do." He took the chart and headed back into Exam 2.


	9. The End Of Mrs Johnston

Mrs. Johnston's eyes sparkled when Ray walked in. "See you couldn't resist me after all, could ya?" She slapped his ass.

Ray faked a smile and a laugh. "Look, Mrs. Johnston, while I appreciate the flattery and shit like that, the truth is that…Mrs. Johnston?" Ray became alarmed as the lady fell back on the bed and started seizing. "Shit! LUKA!" Ray yelled.

Luka and Sam ran through the door and Luka barked orders and Sam followed. Neela took Ray's arm and gently led him away. They sat in the staff lounge. "I should be helping, Neela."

"Nonsense." Neela poured him a cup of coffee. "Luka will handle it. He and Sam work well together."

"Thanks." He smiled as he took the cup from Neela. "Look, Neela. I'm really sorry about the other day. I shouldn't…"

"It's okay, Ray. I may have done the same thing if roles had been reversed." She put her head on his shoulder. "As angry as I was about it, I may have deserved it."

Ray laughed. "I was talking about kissing you. But, if you think you deserve to be kissed more…OUCH!" He said as Neela hit his arm.

"There'll be no more kissing." She stood up and left.

"Yeah? We'll see what happens next time you get drunk." Ray laughed.

* * *

Neela looked for Ray, but couldn't find him. "Here we go again." She mumbled to herself. "Luka, have you seen Ray?"

Luka looked at her. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He left an hour ago." Luka looked back down to the chart he was working on.

"Why?"

Luka looked back up at Neela. "We lost Mrs. Johnston."

"I thought he'd be happy to get rid of her." Neela adjusted her sweater.

"Not like this." Abby handed Morris a chart. "He didn't want to see her die. The lady was widowed, no kids, no family. We figure that Ray was all she had."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Nope." Luka picked up another chart and looked at Neela. "Don't feel too sorry for him. I don't' think he's as bad off as Abby's making out that he is."

"Luka, he lost a patient." Abby argued. "It affects you."

Neela looked at Abby. "Ray's not affected by much. That much I'm sure of." She headed towards the door. "See you all tomorrow!" She made her way to the Jumbomart and saw Ray sitting on the bench in front. She sat next to him. "I heard about Mrs. Johnston. You okay?"

Ray sighed. "I'm fine. I wanted her to leave me alone, not die."

Neela was shocked by Ray's lack of emotion. "Ray, I've seen you more devastated to lose a gig. You mean to tell me Mrs. Johnston's death doesn't affect you?"

Ray looked at her. "You can't let everything affect you, Neela. If you did, then how would you cope with this job?"

"I wish I could be like that, Ray. I want to help people and make them better." She placed her head on his shoulder.

"That's twice today, Neela." Ray smirked.

"Twice what?"

"Never mind." He moved his arm and held her. "Trust me, Neela. There are times that I wish I could be more like you and if you tell anyone I said that, you'll live to regret it." He smiled down at her.

"Your pout would work to get me to say nothing, Ray, not your smile." She smiled up.

"I don't have a pout." Ray sighed.

"You do. Why do you think I took the chart in the first place?" Neela sat straight up. "I don't think you really realise that you have a rather effective pout."

Ray playfully huffed. "If my pout really could get you to do anything, why the hell haven't you walked around the house naked yet? OUCH!" He yelped as Neela smacked his arm. "I swear, Neela, I'm going to have to go get some help for abused spouses."

"Only you're not a spouse, so what would they do about it?" She smiled.

Ray chuckled. "I've got a bruise where you have hit me. Wanna see?" He lifted the sleeve of his shirt and Neela gasped. "You hit really hard. Remind me to never piss you off. Well, really piss you off."

Neela reached up to tenderly rub the bruise. "Not funny, Ray." She laughed as she rubbed off eye shadow from his bicep.

"Why are you laughing then?"

"What am I going to do with you, Ray Barnett?" Neela playfully nudged him.

Ray looked down at her and saucily grinned. "Oh, the things that come to mind." He stood up. "Come on. I'll buy you dinner."

Neela took his hand. "As long as you don't pinch my ass." She jumped forward as Ray slapped it. "RAY! I said…"

"You said no pinching. You said nothing of slapping." His eyes danced with laughter and sarcasm and Neela smiled back. She put her arm around his waist and they walked off to find some dinner.


	10. A Roach Coach Dinner And A Kiss

"So, Dr. Rasgotra. What are you wanting for dinner?" Ray asked in as serious of a tone as he could get. "Make it cheap, though. Rent took my paycheck."

Neela laughed. "In that case, Dr. Barnett," Her tone followed his. "I'm thinking a roach coach hot dog."

"One roach coach hot dog coming right up." Ray looked at her. "No onions. I'm not going to kiss you if your breath reeks of onions."

Neela looked at the guy. "Extra onions, please." She looked at Ray, her eyes dancing. "Looks like no kiss tonight."

"Bullshit." Ray pulled her to him. "I can always get you before the onions. Shit, Neela." He let her go as she stuffed the hot dog in her mouth. Neela tried to keep from laughing, but the look on Ray's face made her laugh, showering him with hot dog, bun, and the condiments. Ray wanted to be mad, but bust out laughing. "Guess that's what I get."

"I'll make it up to you." Neela smiled. "Stop it!"

"What?"

"You're pouting."

"Are we going to dance this dance again, Neela, because the music is boring."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neela looked sharply at Ray.

"The whole 'you're pouting' dance. It's starting to bore me." He looked at her. "Besides, you have a pretty good pout too." He turned the tables on her.

She stared at him. "Does it make you want to do anything I ask?"

"No. It turns me on, though. Your little pouty lips and the way you cross your arms and stomp your wittle feet." He jokingly baby talked and pinched her cheeks. "OUCH! That's ABUSE, Neela!" He rubbed his arm.

"It's not abuse, Ray. It's eye shadow."

"Hey. I had to ge…" He found himself laughing. "Come on. I think there's beer at home."

Neela looked up at him. "Well, maybe not after last night."

"Did you drink it all?"

"Why the bloody hell do you think I fell on my vanity?" She quipped.

"I thought that it was just your way of showing you were falling for me." Ray laughed. "Race you to the apartment!" He took off running.

"No fair!" Neela yelled. "Your legs are longer than mine!"

Ray turned around and looked at her. "Not my fault!"

"RAY! LOOK OUT!" Neela yelled. Ray turned around just in time to hit a light pole. Neela ran faster to him. "Shit, Ray. You alright?"

Ray held his nose and pouted. "I'm fine. I always wanted a nose job."

"Here." Neela helped him sit up. "Oh, God, Ray."

"It hurts, Neela."

"You hit a light pole, Ray." She helped him stand. "Come on. I'll look at it upstairs. Just don't tilt your head back."

Ray looked at her. "Neela, I'm a doctor. I may not be the best doctor, but I do know to NOT tilt my head back when my nose is bleeding."

"Just don't get any on me." Neela helped him up the stairs. She opened the door. "Sit on the couch and I'll get some ice."

"Yes, Mother." Ray smirked.

"Funny." She grabbed some ice and put it in a towel. "Here." She put the towel on the bridge of Ray's nose.

"That's COLD!"

"I thought ice was supposed to be cold." Neela smiled. "There goes that pout."

"I know."

"I thought you said you don't have a pout." Neela pulled the towel off.

"Not like what you and Abby and everyone else says I do." Ray continued to pout.

Neela smiled at him. "You'll need to get that stitched up, I'll bet." She made her way to her room.

"Don't tell me you have a suture kit here at home!" Ray leaned his head on the back of the couch.

"Don't be silly." She pulled out a band-aid. "This will do until the morning." She wiped some blood off and put the band-aid on the bridge of his nose. "There. All better." She kissed his nose.

She stood up to leave, but Ray pulled her close. "If I pout, do I get what I want?"

"That depends." She made no attempt to move. She looked in his eyes and found herself mesmerized. She also noticed that he was pouting, but didn't know if it was intentional or not. "You're pouting."

"I know." He leaned down and kissed her.


	11. Dr Carter?

"So, what did Neela hit you with?" Abby teased Ray as she stitched the cut on his nose.

"A light pole."

Abby stopped mid-stitch. "A light pole?"

"Yeah. You couldn't tell by looking at her, but she is one tough chick. I bought her dinner and next thing I know, she's going all King Kong on me, pulling this light pole out of the street and WHAM! Right in the nose."

"Serious, Ray." Abby started stitching again.

"I am being serious, Abby."

"Your eyes are dancing. Sure sign you're joking." Abby looked deeply in his eyes. "What really happened?"

"A light pole."

"Ray!"

"I ran into a light pole. I was showing off and…"

"What's new?" Abby finished. "There. Done. First your hand and now your nose. Anything else I should start getting a suture kit ready for?" Abby laughed.

"Nah. I think I've reached my injury quota." Ray stood up and put his lab coat back on. "Right now, I've got patients that need me." He walked out of the room.

"You Barnett?" A strange voice asked.

Ray looked at the guy. "Yeah. Can I help you?" The guy simply responded with a punch to Ray's jaw. Ray looked at the guy. "What the fuck is that for?"

"You ever take advantage of elder women again, I'll kill you!" The guy yelled.

"Whoa. Wait a minute." Ray rubbed his jaw. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"My mother."

"Your mother? I'm sorry…" Ray started.

"Mrs. Johnston. My mother."

Ray felt his anger rise and he was sure if Neela hadn't been standing there looking at him, he would have decked the guy. "I still don't know what you mean."

"I think you do." The guy tossed something at Ray. "That belongs to you, I guess." He left.

Ray stood shocked and in pain. He had been hit in the same spot in the jaw that Clemente had hit him earlier in the week. He threw his chart down the hall and stormed out. "Fuck off!" He yelled and pulled his arm away as Pratt tried to stop him.

Neela looked at Pratt. "I'll get him." Neela ran after him. "Ray!" She caught up with him. "Talk to me."

Ray turned around and looked at Neela. How could he possibly put the anger, confusion, and ineptitude feelings into words? "I can't, Neela."

"Yes, you can. It's merely opening your mouth and letting words come out." She smiled.

"I get hit from the son of a lady who said she had no family and, who by the way, was more anxious to get into my pants than a drunkard is to get into a bar. I have no idea what the fuck I'm even doing, Neela." He looked at her and she swore she saw tears. "No matter how many times you threaten to kick my ass, every day I wake up and wonder why the fuck I ever became a doctor." He picked a rock up and threw it at a light.

Neela didn't know what to say. She had seen Ray question being a doctor before and did threaten to kick his ass if he quit, but she had never seen him cry. Ray held the contention that tears were a sure sign of weakness and Ray was anything but weak. She had never seen him this vulnerable. He turned his back to her and started to walk to the Jumbomart. "Ray!"

"What?" He stopped.

"When you're ready to really talk about losing Mrs. Johnston, I'll…"

"How could we have seen it, Neela? She came in everyday, complaining of something, and no matter what we did, we couldn't find anything but loneliness wrong with her." He never faced Neela.

_So, Ray was affected by it._ "Ray…" She moved towards him, but he just started walking.

* * *

Abby looked up as Ray returned twenty minutes later. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Ray lied. He grabbed a chart and he saw Neela. Her hair fell over her shoulders and he began to wonder if she was mad at how he acted.

"Ray. Good. You're back." Neela smiled. "Listen, there's a young man in Exam 3, says he knows you."

Ray sighed heavily with frustration as he took the chart. _Everytime someone comes in that says they know me, they practically beat the shit out of me._ He walked into Exam 3. "Holy shit!"

John Carter smiled. "I heard you had a rough couple weeks."

"And I thought you were in Darfur." Ray hugged Carter.

"Yeah, but I felt that I was needed back here for a while." Carter looked intently at Ray. "Who beat you up?"

"Neela. I was putting the moves on her and she went all Wonder Woman on me." Ray laughed.

"Yeah, well, I guess that's what happens when you fall in love with your roommate."

"Just be glad you didn't become my roomie." Ray winked at Carter.

Carter laughed. "Yeah. What do you say I buy you coffee after your shift?"

"Sure. I'd like that. But, first, I need to apologise to Neela." Ray opened the door. He turned around. "Dr. Carter, how do you deal with losing patients?"


	12. Et Tu, Carter?

Ray sipped his coffee. It had been a pretty tough day. _Fuck. Hard past couple of weeks._ He saw Carter smiling at him, shaking his head. "What?"

"You and that pout." Carter laughed.

"Oh, God. Here we go again." Ray sighed.

"What? They giving you a hard time at work about it?" Carter stopped laughing, but not smiling.

"Yeah. Apparently, I use it to get people to do what I want." Ray looked outside. Chicago was lit up by the streetlights and Ray found himself missing seeing the stars.

"Well, you do." Carter leaned forward. "I remember just before I left, you had pouted and gotten Abby to take a very difficult patient off your hands. She had the time of her life trying to get that kid to sit still." Carter wanted to laugh at the memory, but found Ray not smiling. "Talk to me, Barnett." Carter leaned back.

"This widow lady comes in after a fall and she came in nearly every day after that. For the past two weeks, she came in nearly every day, only wanting to see me. She says she has no family." Ray looked at Carter. "She's very lonely and hornier than anyone I've ever met."

"Even you?" Carter smirked.

Ray smirked back. "Yeah. She was hornier than I've ever been. I tried to get her to leave me alone, right? She kissed me, slapped my ass. I'm sure that if she could have found a way, she would have had me naked somehow." He noticed Carter laughing. "What?"

"Mrs. Johnston?"

Ray looked at Carter, shocked. "Yeah. Why?"

"About five years ago, she had been in an MVA and I was the doctor that had the opportunity to take care of her. Well, I remember her calling me a piece of tasty meat." Carter leaned in. "The thing that struck me about her most was her style of dress. Not many seventy-two year old women like to dress that provocatively." Suddenly Carter started laughing. "I was taking her BP and I felt her grab me."

"Shit. You're kidding?" Ray tried to hide his smile.

"Go ahead and laugh. It's funny now. It wasn't then, but it sure as hell is now. She has her hand in my pants and Malucci walks in and he is oblivious to what she's doing. He turns around, sees her hand in my pants and sees me trying to be professional while trying to free myself from her grip. Malucci leans in and says something I've forgotten and he's so distracted by laughing at me, he doesn't realise that her hand is now moving towards him. Suddenly, Malucci yelps in soprano. She has the death grip on him and she's smiling and staring at him. I'm trying to maintain my cool, but it was hard. Malucci, ever the tough guy trouble maker, walks out and doesn't come back for two weeks." He looked at Ray. "She would do things like that. While we did what we could to contain it, we realised that we had to deal with her. Susan and Deb wouldn't continue to see her. She would try to grab their breasts."

"Yet, she hit Sam and talked evilly to Neela."

"I heard. Neela told me everything." Carter sipped his coffee. "So, what she die of?"

"Seizure."

"From?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. I called for Luka and he and Sam took over and Neela took me into the lounge to talk." Ray leaned his head back and covered his face with his hands.

"Next time a horny drunk woman comes in, give her to Morris." Carter smiled.

Ray looked at Carter and smiled while he pouted. "I'm treating no more women, I'll tell you that."

"Switching sides?"

Ray blew a playful kiss at Carter. "I'll start with you." Ray sat up straight. "Seriously. I think I'm going to take some sort of break from treating women for a while."

"You'll get over it when the first curvy gorgeous woman walks in, complaining of a hurt leg." Carter smiled as he sipped his coffee.

* * *

Neela heard Ray open the door. "You okay?" She asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Apparently, I'm not the only one Mrs. Johnston had a thing for. She fancied Carter as well." Ray smiled at her.

"NO!" She popped a strawberry in her mouth. "Are you kidding?"

He sat down at the table. "No. Apparently, she gave him quite the, uh, hard time."

Neela sat across from Ray. "NO! Our Mrs. Johnston?"

"Yeah. Apparently, after her husband died twenty years ago, she decided to start going after young doctors. I don't think Carter ever knew why, but she apparently had her eyes on him and Dr. Malucci. Or should I say her _HANDS_ on them." Ray's eyes now sparkled.

"Why did he come back?" Neela chewed another strawberry.

"It was time for him to come home, he said. He kinda felt he was needed here." Ray watched her pick up another strawberry._ Shit. She even makes eating strawberries sexy._ "Fuck, Neela."

She looked at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"Will you stop eating the strawberries like that?" Ray adjusted himself in the seat.

Neela smiled. "Want one?" She held one out to him.

Ray stood up. "Nope. Watching you eat strawberries that way, I think I want a cold shower instead." He stood up and jumped in the shower.


	13. A Gig, Drinks, And?

Carter stood beside Ray. "So, what's the pout for?"

Ray looked at him. "What?"

"You're pouting. Why?" Carter leaned on the Admin Desk.

"Oh, I, uh…I don't know. I didn't realise I was pouting." He looked up. "Hey, Abby!"

"No, Ray. I'm not doing anything. I'm off." Abby put her chart down.

"Come on, Abby." Ray pleaded. "I need help."

Abby looked at Ray. "I can't, Ray. I have to…Ray, I…stop!"

Ray held his hands up and shrugged. "What?"

"You're pouting again!"

"I am not."

"You are." Carter sided with Abby. "What do you need, Ray?"

"I need a date."

Abby choked as she laughed. "A date? Ray Barnett, hunky doctor el supremo, can't get a date." Abby couldn't believe she was hearing this.

Ray looked at her. "Not a date for me. I already have one. I have this friend and he…"

"Great personality, huh?" Abby crossed her arms.

"Well, yeah." Ray surrendered.

"What's the catch?" Abby looked at Carter, who was trying hard to not break out laughing. "Carter? You have something to say about this?"

Carter shook his head. "I think the exchanges have gotten funnier and even more strange between everyone during my absence." He picked up a chart. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a patient to go see." He walked off.

"Come on, Abby." Ray was pleading.

"Ray. You can't just…"

"Abby, come on. Please!" Ray playfully batted his eyes.

Abby looked around and sighed. "Oh, alright. When?"

"Friday after shift. I have a gig and…"

"This better not be an attempt to get me to cover your shift." Abby crossed her arms across her chest.

"No. No. The gig's after my shift." Ray smiled. "After the gig, some of my bandmates and I were going to go out for drinks."

Abby looked at Ray intently. "So, who's your date or are you going to bring a groupie along?"

"Neela." Ray turned around and walked away before Abby could ask any questions.

* * *

Abby studied herself in the mirror. "Are you sure I look alright, Neela?"

Neela laughed. "Trust me. You don't want to look too beautiful for Ray's friends. They are about as horny as Ray."

Abby looked at Neela. "How'd he get you to agree?" She saw Neela's face. "That was a stupid question. He used the pout, didn't he?"

"No. Actually, he used a kiss."

Abby turned around and leaned against the sink. "A kiss? Ray kissed you?"

Neela brushed her hair. "Yeah, he did. It was the night he broke his nose."

"Oh, that must have been nice. Blood dripping all over."

"It was a nice kiss." Neela put her fingertips to her lips. "It was the second time he kissed me."

"When was the first?" Abby turned back around and brushed her hair.

"I was drunk, trying to get the taste of Mr. Danesh's kiss off my lips. I can't remember what all lead up to it, but I do remember Ray kissing me and I do remember feeling weak and not being able to catch my breath."

"Sounds like what I felt the first time John kissed me." Abby adjusted her light jacket. "And Luka." She smirked. "In fact, I still get that way when Luka kisses me." She looked at Neela. "Have you two talked about the kissing yet?"

"No. It's this whole song and dance we have. We pretend there's nothing there." Neela stared into the mirror. "But it's there. I feel it everytime he touches me or breathes on me." She faced Abby. "I feel it when he's near me."

"Tell him."

Neela faced Abby. "Tell him what?"

"Whatever you're feeling."

"Abby, once he finds out, I'll never hear the end of it. He already knows his pout will get me to do anything he wants. Besides, what about Michael?" The ladies walked out of the Ladies Room, arms intertwined. "Alright, Jerry. We're off. See you on Monday." Neela smiled.

"Enjoy tonight." Jerry smirked.

Neela smiled. "I will." _Ray's in for the surprise of his life, if he manages to pout just right._


	14. Nonchalant?

_**I'd like to be like you,**_

_**With a rep like yours my little hunny,**_

_**I'm not sure what I can do,**_

_**Just know that I ain't no false money.**_

_**What does it all mean?**_

_**To try so hard to get the right words out,**_

_**Oh I wish I could come clean,**_

_**I've given my all, but I have my doubts**_

_**That one day when he is gone,**_

_**I'll get my chance to ask you out,**_

_**And then I'll show my colorful life**_

_**© Shane West **_

* * *

Ray smiled at Neela as he sang. Abby laughed as Ray played his solo, his pout was ever present. She leaned over at Neela. Because the music was loud, she raised her voice. "Even when he's playing, he pouts!"

Neela smiled. "I think it's so ingrained in him to pout. But, it's nice to know that the cut didn't hurt his hand so he couldn't play."

"How does he explain the nose?"

Neela laughed. "Bar room fight."

Abby sipped her Root Beer. "He uses that a lot, doesn't he?"

"Can't lose face with the guys." Neela laughed harder. "If they knew it was because of a light pole, they'd NEVER let him live it down."

"I didn't realise Ray could really sing." Abby yelled.

"I know! I've heard them practice, but it's never been like this." Neela smiled. She lost her smile when Michael walked in and sat next to her. "Michael!"

He hugged her. "Glad to see you, Neela."

"What are you doing here?" Neela tried to hide the disappointment and surprise in her voice.

"You didn't get the call we were home?" Michael looked at the bartender. "I'll have a beer."

Neela looked at Abby, unsure of what to do or what to say. She looked up to see Ray putting his guitar down and announce a break. He made his way to Abby and Neela. He saw in Neela's eyes a fear and trepidation he'd never seen before. He held his hand out. "Welcome home, Gallant."

"Thanks, Barnett. What happened to your nose?"

Ray glanced around nervously. "A bar fight. Some guy hitting on Abby and I had to protect her, you know." He looked at Abby with that pout that begged her to just agree.

Abby sipped her Root Beer. "It wasn't a pretty sight. Unfortunately, Ray got the worse of it, but the guy did leave me alone." She tilted her head and saucily smiled at Ray.

"Well, I didn't know you had it in you." Gallant smiled. "Good job tonight, though."

"Thanks, man." Ray looked deeply at Neela and he knew that the plans for tonight would change. Michael was home and he knew she'd want to leave with him. He turned to Abby. "So, we still on for after the gig?"

Abby looked at him, shocked. She looked at Neela, who was varying her looks between Ray and Michael. "Um, yeah. Yeah, of course we are, Ray." Abby played along.

* * *

Ray slammed the door. He hated Michael. He sat on the couch, oblivious to everything around him. He was listening to rock music when Neela walked in. He looked up at her. "I'm glad Gallant's home."

"Stop pouting." She wiped her eyes.

"I'm not pouting, Neela." He defended.

"You are!" She sat next to him on the couch and buried her face in his chest. Ray, though a little surprised at her action, placed his arm around her. "It was a horrid night, Ray!" She began to sob.

"Was I that bad?" He asked, trying to bring some semblance of humor into the conversation.

She looked up at him. "No. Michael was."

"What's wrong?" His voice became soft and caring.

Neela looked deep into Ray's eyes and got lost in the seas of green. Suddenly, what Michael said didn't matter. All that mattered was that Ray was there, holding her, softly stroking her hair. She softly traced the hard lines of Ray's jaw.

"Neela?" Ray's voice was raspy. "What did Gallant do?"

"Pardon?"

"Gallant. Your boyfriend. You said he did something bad." Ray tried to ignore the want that was welling up in him.

"Oh." Suddenly Neela was nonchalant. "He broke up with me."


	15. Admission

"He broke up with you, Neela?" He felt her nod. "And you're okay with this?" Ray felt confused.

"I didn't think I was." Neela placed her head on Ray's lap. "And yet, I can't help but feel relieved suddenly." She turned and lay on her back, staring up at Ray. "He told me that he found someone else in Iraq. A fellow Soldier, so she knows and understands his need to serve country. When he told me, I was very hurt and I felt absolutely gutted, but right now, it's as though it were just a small prick." She sat up and cupped Ray's face in her hands. "It's as though I'm where I should be, with who I should be with." She gently kissed him.

Ray didn't know how to respond. _I don't want to be just a rebound for her, but if that's what she wants right now, who am I to argue?_ He thought as he kissed her back. Without warning, Ray pushed her away. "God, Neela, I want this, but I don't want to be some sort of rebound for you." He stood up and headed into the kitchen.

"You think you're the rebound?" Neela followed him and her voice had a hint of surprise.

Ray closed the door to the fridge and looked at her. "You just broke up with Michael and now you're kissing me and what am I supposed to think?" He pouted.

"You don't get it, do you?" Neela leaned against the table. "You're not the rebound."

"Let's see. Let's define rebound." Ray popped the top on his beer. "It's the person you seek comfort from when you lose the one that you were dating."

"I sought comfort in Michael's arms because…" She stopped and looked at Ray.

"Why?" Ray leaned against the counter, arms crossed against his chest. Neela looked around as if to find support, but finding none, she looked back at Ray and pouted. "Don't start your pouting. It only turns me on." He smiled.

"Michael was the rebound, so to speak." Neela gathered her courage. "I thought that, well," She sighed heavily. "I thought that you wouldn't be interested in me and he was. We've been only civil to each other, that's been the case, but probably more on my part because you're well, I don't know, but…" Her words were cut off by his lips. When she pulled away for air, she looked up at him. "I don't know when or where it happened, Ray, but I fell in love with you along the way." She whispered. "Maybe that's why right now Michael breaking up with me isn't hurting the way that it would if I had loved him just a quarter of how much I love you." Ray smiled. He had so much to tell her, but he knew now wasn't the time to say anything. "Aren't you going to say anything, Ray?"

"I'm glad you came tonight." He grabbed his beer and sat back on the couch.

Neela was flabbergasted. She stared at Ray. "I tell you I love you and all you say back is 'I am glad you came tonight'?" She sat at the table and pouted.

Ray looked at her. "What do you want me to tell you that I haven't told you?"

"That you love me too."

Ray laughed. "I've told you. But, have you actually heard it?"

Neela looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. It was about three weeks ago." He looked intently at her. "Well, I was pretty drunk, so maybe you didn't take it seriously. But, Neela, you know, don't you, that I love you? Why do you think I hated Gallant so much?" Ray took his turn and pouted. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of what else to say. He was never good at loving someone. Most of the girls he was involved with, he'd say he loved them to sleep with them and it usually worked. Neela was different. He didn't want to tell her he loved her just for one night. He wanted it to be forever.

Neela came over and straddled his lap and kissed him. "I thought it was because he was a better doctor." She teased.

Ray wrapped his arms around Neela's waist. "I have loved you from the moment I saw you. Why do you think, when Abby tossed you out, I offered up my room?"

"To cover rent and just annoy the hell out of me." Neela smiled.

"Well, okay, that too, but it was because I wanted…_needed_…to be around you." Ray was unsure of how to say everything he was thinking. He knew he wanted Neela to know how much he loved her, but words wouldn't come.

Neela leaned in, touching her forehead to his. "You are quite the enigma." She kissed his forehead. "How's the nose?"

"Well, it's still attached to my face." He could feel her breath on his skin and he felt a hunger he'd never known.

"It hurt?" Her hands softly traced the outlines of the bandages on the bridge of his nose.

"Only when I sneeze."

She tenderly kissed the tip of his nose. "You're pouting, Ray."

"Am I?" Ray pretended to be shocked.

"Yes, and for once, you don't have to pout to get me to do what you want." Neela began to kiss him. Ray's body responded and he held her to close to him.

* * *

Neela sat on the couch in the Staff Lounge and watched Ray pour a cup of coffee. "Damn that pout of yours."

Ray sat next to her. "You know you love it."

Abby came in and handed Ray what had been thrown at him a couple days earlier. "You forget about this?"

Ray took the package. "I don't know if I even want to know what it is."

"Well, I do!" Neela quipped and took the box. She ripped it open. "Oh my God, Ray!" She looked at him with wonder in her eyes.


	16. Henry Higgins

Ray looked in the box and groaned. "Oh God! What was this woman thinking?" He mumbled.

"I gotta see this!" Abby made her way over and looked over Neela's shoulder. She started laughing. "Oh my God, Ray!" She took out a lacey bra. "Guess Mrs. Johnston had her eye on you more than she did John!"

"What's this?" Neela laughed. "Oh, bloody hell, Ray!" Laughter overwhelmed Neela and Abby as Neela pulled out some pictures. "How the dickens do you get into that position?" She turned the picture around and her and Abby's heads tilted to try to get a better angle. "That's a really…"

Ray snatched the stuff and put it back in the box. "This isn't funny." He tried to keep from laughing, but Neela and Abby smiled and he found himself laughing. He looked at the picture. "I can show you how to get in that position, Neela." He smirked at her. "OUCH!" He yelped as she hit his shoulder. "Abuse! Abby's a witness now!"

"I didn't see anything." Abby laughed.

Ray put the stuff in the box. "I'll be right back, Abby. Shouldn't be more than 10 minutes." He stood up and walked out.

"I'll be back." Neela smirked at Abby.

"I expect a full report!" Abby teased. "Then I'll pass the information on to Luka and we'll spice things up." She and Neela laughed.

"RAY!" Neela yelled as she ran out.

"What?" He stopped.

"Where you going?"

"Come on. You'll see." Ray took her hand. "It really isn't funny, Neela."

"I know, but you admit there is some humor." She put her other hand on his arm.

"It's a little humorous because she's dead. It'd be scary if she were alive." Ray sighed.

"You're pouting."

"Am not." Ray pouted.

"Are we going to dance this dance again, Barnett, because the music is boring me." She winked.

Ray stopped. "I'll dance whatever dance you want." He turned around. "Hey, Henry."

"Doc Barnett. How are you?" The older homeless man smiled.

"I'm good. How about you? How's your leg?"

"Feels good. At least I can walk with little pain." He saw Neela. "That's a purdy young lady you have with you, Doc."

"Thank you." Neela shyly hid behind Ray.

"He ain't gonna bite, Neela. This is Henry Wilshire, but we all call him Henry Higgins." Ray smiled.

"Why? Why Henry Higgins? Isn't that from 'My Fair Lady'?" Neela asked.

"Yes, it is. They call me that because I used to be an English teacher until I allowed drugs and alcohol to take over my life. Doc here has been helpful in getting me together, but I'm so used to life on the street, I wouldn't know what to do with a warm bed." He smiled.

Neela looked at Ray in amazement. _Just when you think you have Ray Barnett figured out, he does something like this. Who knew he helped a homeless man with his leg? Ray is a total enigma._

"What's that, Doc?" Henry noticed a box in Ray's hand.

"Just something I need to burn and I knew you'd need more fuel for your fire." Ray tossed the box in. "Take care, Henry Higgins. You come see me if you need any more help with your leg, hear me?" Ray shook the homeless man's hand.

"You bet, Doc." He smiled a toothless smile.

After they were a good distance away, Neela broached the subject. "Talk to me, Ray."

"About?" Ray put his arm around Neela's shoulder.

"Henry. How you met him and why you…"

"You remember how I pouted to get medicine and whatever?" Neela nodded. "It was for him. I was on my way to work and noticed he'd taken quite a spill and it was apparent he broke his leg. He has no insurance, so nobody would take care of him. I did what I could. So…" He stopped as Neela stood before him. "Well, hello."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are full of surprises, Ray." She stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed him. "This isn't just a day job for you, is it?"

Ray smiled down at her. "Never was."

"Ray…"

"I know how it looked with the gigs and stuff, but I became a doctor because I wanted to." He leaned down and kissed her. "Shall we return to the land of many emergencies?"

"I'd rather not, but we have to, right?" This time, it was Neela that pouted.

Abby smiled as she saw Ray and Neela walking in. "So, where'd you two run off to?"

"Full report?" Neela giggled.

"Yeah, so I can tell Luka." Abby giggled back as she nudged Neela playfully.

Ray grabbed a chart. "Told you it was an easy position." He dodged away before Neela could playfully hit his shoulder. "Not today, honey. Not today!" He smiled as he went to Exam 3.

Neela shook her head while laughing. "He's a complete enigma, Abby."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, first of all, I told him last night about what I was feeling and he was rather nonchalant about it. I tell him I love him and all he says is 'I'm glad you came tonight.'"

"Tell me you're kidding." Abby linked arms with Neela.

"Nope. But, we did talk and we did kiss and we kissed some more." Neela smiled. "But, he burned the box."

"No blackmail?"

"I've still got blackmail on him. Believe me!" Neela grinned. "But, we go to where there's this homeless guy and he's got a fire going and Ray talks to him about his leg and how he's doing and if it bothers him, he needs to come see Ray."

"Really?" Abby didn't know how to respond. Ray had always given the impression that his music was more important than being a doctor. "Our Ray?"

"Yeah. And it's why he's pouted to get medicine for this homeless man who has no insurance." Neela looked at Abby. "You _can't_ say anything. If Kerry were to find out, she'd fire him."

"So, despite all appearances, Ray loves being a doctor." Abby was trying to mull the idea over in her head.

* * *

Neela sat on the couch, waiting for Ray to come home. She got up when she heard a knock on the door. "Michael!" She sounded surprised.

"Where's Barnett?" Michael pushed his way through.

"You can't come barging in here like that." Neela closed the door.

"Where's Barnett?"

"He's not home yet. Why?" Neela found herself getting defensive.

"Can you find him?"

"Michael, tell me what this is about." Neela stomped her foot.

Michael sighed. "We had a homeless guy come in and ask for Ray. He looked pretty bad."

"Hang on." She ran to the kitchen and called Ray. "I've got to go, Michael." She opened the door, indicating that he needed to leave as well.


	17. Did You Say Chief Resident?

"Thank God." Henry looked up and saw Ray kneeling in front of him.

"What happened, Henry?" Ray wiped some blood of the old man's face.

"I tripped."

Ray smelled alcohol. "Drinking?"

"No." Henry looked up. "Stop your pouting, Doc. I had two beers, okay?"

Neela laughed. "See, Ray? You _DO_ have a pout."

"How long ago did you go to the ER?"

"I didn't. I ran into a doctor on the street. That Army fellow that helped you with my leg. Uh, Galantine or something like that."

"Gallant?" Neela prodded.

"Yeah. That's the one." Henry looked at Ray. "You're still pouting."

"You're still drinking." Ray put a band-aid on the cut above Henry's eye.

"He said he was worse than this." Neela commented silently to Ray.

"Yeah?" Ray looked up at her. He looked back at Henry. "Anything else, Henry? Doc Gallant told my roomie here you looked worse." Henry looked at Ray and down again and pulled up his pant leg. "Shit, Henry." Ray shouted. "Let's get you to the ER for that fracture." He helped Henry stand. "Lean on me and we'll get you there."

Abby looked up as Ray and Neela entered with Henry leaning on them. "What's wrong now, Henry?"

"Compound fracture, Abby." Ray helped Henry up on a bed.

"He didn't have that earlier when he came in with that cut." Abby noted. "Is that a new cut, Henry?"

"No." Henry avoided eye contact.

"Henry." Ray started.

"I fell." Henry was indignant.

"Fall or did those boys beat your ass again?" Abby cut the pant leg of Henry's pants. "Ah. Silence. The truth teller."

Henry looked at Ray and smiled. "You're pouting again, Doc. You stop pouting if I told you the truth?"

"I'm not pouting." Ray defended.

"You're pouting." Abby pointed out.

"I'll tell you what happened to my leg if you tell me what happened to your nose."

"I pouted and Neela hit me hard. With a light pole, even." Ray winked.

"Honest?"

"Yep. Sure as shit." Neela couldn't help but smile and laugh as Ray helped Abby set Henry's leg. "Now, Henry. Keep this thing as dry as you can. See me in about six weeks and we'll see about removing it, okay?" Ray patted the old man's shoulder.

Kerry watched as Henry hobbled out on crutches. "Ray. A word?"

"Sure." He looked at Abby and Neela.

"Put on your best pout." Abby smiled.

"That'll work." Ray grumbled as he entered the Staff Lounge. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Kerry poured herself a cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

"No thanks."

"Well, I'm here to tell you that the position of Chief Resident is open and I want you to apply. You've made improvements and I think the staff would far prefer you to Morris."

"I second that." Carter's voice broke through. He poured himself a cup of coffee. "I hope you'll consider it. Ray? Earth to Ray." Carter laughed.

"I, uh, I just don't…I don't know what to say." Ray tried to gather his thoughts. "What about Morris? He…"

"He's resigning. He didn't specify why, though." Kerry said. "When he resigned, John, Luka, Victor and I got together to see who we wanted to apply and your name came up unanimously. And then tonight, you proved your worth when you ran that trauma seamlessly. The patient, by the way, is recovering from the surgery and will make a full recovery, thanks to your quick actions." Kerry smiled, pleased that the Dispo Doc was starting to come around to becoming a real doctor.

"Can I think about it?" Ray still couldn't believe what he heard.

"Certainly. Take the time you need." Kerry headed to the door. She faced Ray. "I certainly hope you'll take it, Ray. It's time the ER had a Chief Resident who can follow Carter." She smiled as she left.

* * *

Ray went to O'Donnel's Pub after the conversation with Weaver and Carter. He had told Neela nothing, but that he needed to have some time alone to think, and she agreed. She was sitting at home, waiting for him to come home. She had a promise to fulfill and fulfill it she would. She sat dressed in Ray's only button up shirt and a glass of wine. It seemed like ages before she heard the key in the lock.

Neela jumped on Ray the minute he walked in the door. "Well, hello to you too, Neela." He kissed her.

"Tell me you'll take it." She wrapped her legs around his waist and softly kissed his neck.

"Take what? You're not a virgin, so can't take that." He smirked.

Neela leaned back, stretching her arms out and stared into his eyes. "The Chief Resident position."

Ray nearly lost his balance at her sudden shift, but maintained a steady equilibrium as he carried her to the couch. He softly placed her on the cushions and sat next to her. "I don't know, Neela. I just don't."

"I think you should." She looked smugly at him. "I can help, you know?"

"You could, could you?" He grinned widely back at her. "How?"

"I'll be the patient who needs examining." She smiled.

"And ruin the _ONLY_ good shirt I have?" He smiled.

"Oh." Neela looked up at him, seduction in her eyes. "I'll have to take it off then." She stood up and unbuttoned the first button. She decided to toy a little with Ray. "First, I want another glass of wine." She made her way to the kitchen. "Are you pouting?"

"NO!" Ray pouted.

"Why not?"

"I don't pout."

Neela came out with a glass of wine and looked at him. "Hmm. No pouting. The shirt stays on."

"See. Now that's not fair!" Ray pouted.

Neela smiled. "There's the pout." She softly walked to him. She undid another button and looked at Ray. "Looks like the sun won't be the only thing rising this morning." She straddled his lap and kissed him.

Ray knew she was right. She rocked her body against his, making his want for her stronger. He pulled her closer and helped her unbutton the shirt. The shirt fell to the floor, baring Neela to him. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed. "I really should have used the pout a long time ago if I knew this would come of it."


	18. Yes, We Said Chief Resident!

Neela laughed as Ray picked her up. "I don't know. Remember I was dating Michael when I moved in."

Ray smiled. "I know." He gently placed her on the bed. "Now, I need to know where it hurts." He kissed her neck.

"Not fair. If I'm naked, than you're naked!" She pulled at his shirt.

Ray grinned as he pulled his shirt off. "If you say so." He started kissing her when there was a pounding at the door. "Never fails." He stood up. "Gimme a minute." He shut the door behind him. The pounding got louder. "I HEAR YOU! I THINK PEOPLE IN CHINA HEAR YOU!" He swung the door open and Gallant stood in front of him. "What?"

"It's Henry."

"What about him?" Ray became concerned.

"Those punks beat the shit outta him again."

Ray rolled his head. "Lemme get a shirt on." He raced back to his bedroom. "Sorry, Neela. Gotta go."

"What? A gig at 4 in the morning?" She sat up and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Henry."

"Oh, God, Ray." She put a hand on his. "He alright?"

"Don't know."

* * *

Abby grinned when Ray walked in. "Why are you here?"

"Where's Henry?"

"What?" Abby sounded shocked.

"Gallant just came to my door and told me Henry was back." Ray was now frustrated.

"Ah! There you are!" Luka came out of the Staff Lounge. "Good news, Ray. It appears you're our new Chief Resident."

Gallant smiled as Ray sighed. "Hey, man. They knew they'd never get you here unless we brought Henry in the mix."

"Not funny." Ray stormed out.

"HEY!" Luka's voice bellowed. "We told you to consider it."

"You said nothing about me already being given it." Ray bellowed back. "I'm at home, nearly sleeping and I get this pounding on my door and the word that Henry was here. Ya'll are low, Luka." Ray turned to go, but Neela stood in front of him. "Henry's fine."

He tried to push past her, but she grabbed his arm. "I know. I called Abby to find out and she told me about this." Her voice was soft. She looked up at him. "Ray, they really wanted it to be a surprise." He was pouting and Neela smiled. "Come on. Let's go enjoy this and we'll more than make up for the morning a lot later." She winked.

Ray kissed her softly. "Promise?"

"As long as you pout." She linked her arm in his. "Sorry, Luka. Ray's a little concerned about Henry's well being."

"It's okay." Luka smiled.

* * *

Ray didn't know how good bed felt until he crawled into his. He thought about the day and the past couple of weeks. Mrs. Johnston was present in his mind and he found himself laughing at her attempts to get him naked. He thought back to the contents of the box and smirked. _Life is interesting_, he thought as he watched the sunrise over the buildings of Chicago.

"A penny for your thoughts." Neela whispered next to him.

"I didn't hear you come in." Ray sat up.

"You were thinking." She crawled in next to him. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Life. Life in general, really."

"Talk to me." Neela turned on her stomach and propped herself on her elbows and looked at him.

"I'm Chief Resident, Neela. Who would have thought?"

"But you were laughing."

"Yeah. The past couple of weeks have been comedic with a few bits of drama thrown in."

"And it all started with your pout." She kissed him.

"And it all started with my pout." He rolled her over. "Now, you have a promise to keep."

* * *

**This story is complete…for now, anyway. The story took on its own life, so who knows? It may not want to end completely, but it's tired for now. If the story decides that it wants to continue, then I shall be more than happy to follow it and continue. But, for now, the story wants to rest. But, you will all know when (or if) it wants to come 'alive' again.**


End file.
